


why is it

by Samjones



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjones/pseuds/Samjones
Kudos: 4





	why is it

Why is it

People tell you  
don’t judge a book  
by its cover 

So why is it  
we don’t afford people  
the same respect and dignity

Why is it  
that white is  
considered superior  
with no basis in fact 

Why is it  
That black is  
considered dangerous  
instead of elegant  
like the night sky  
beautiful in its mystery

Why is it  
that red is considered savage  
instead of passionate  
like flames burning high  
filled with life

Why is it  
that yellow is  
considered backwards  
instead of golden  
like the breaking of dawn  
after a dark night 

Why is it  
that colour is beautiful  
and white is cold and boring  
until you apply it to people  
Tell me 

What changes


End file.
